Warriors- Celestial Clans: Rise of Shadows
by Kingdomheart7
Summary: "We are experiencing internal and external problems alike, and it is nearly leaf-bare. We ask that you please allow us time to heal," the great tom's plea rose over the caterwaul of cats. "Hah! The mighty leader of Moonclan is begging us for kindness? Perhaps your clan is turning soft!" spat a tortoiseshell she-cat.
1. Allegiances

**Moonclan- Moon**

**Leader**

Fallstar - Big ginger tom.

**Deputy**

Fire-eye – Brown tom with white underbelly.

**Head Medicine Cat**

Orange-ear – White she-cat with one orange ear.

**Warriors**

Thunderstorm - Big black tom. (Apprentice: Rainpaw)

Mudfoot - White tom with brown speckles. (Apprentice: Lightpaw)

Lillypath – Orange she-cat.

Silverpelt – Gleaming silver she-cat; formerly a kittypet. (Apprentice: Blizzardpaw)

Ashface – Black tom with especially long hair; formerly a kittypet.

Sevenwind – Ginger she-cat with white streaks running down her back.

Shadowclaw – Black she-cat.

Bristletail – White tom.

**Guards**

Wildeye – Brown tom.

Milkclaw – Grey she-cat with white paws.

Clayfur – Grey and black tom.

**Apprentices**

Blizzardpaw – Grey she-cat with white dapples on her tail.

Lightpaw – Ginger she-cat with white forepaws.

Rainpaw – Handsome sleek grey tom.

**Moonclan- Stream (Medicine)**

**Medicine Cats**

Ashpath- Dark-grey tom.

Streampaw- Grey she-cat with light-blue eyes.

Leafnose- White she-cat with brown tail tip.

**Warriors**

Earth-heart – Light-brown tom. (Apprentice: Rosepaw)

Raggedtail – White she-cat. (Apprentice: Magicpaw)

**Apprentices**

Magicpaw - Black tom with white tail and underbelly.

Rosepaw – White she-cat.

**Moonclan- Hunt**

**Medicine Cat**

Berrynose – Bluish she-cat.

Greenpaw – Grey tabby she-cat.

**Warriors**

Goldenflower – Beautiful yellow-white she-cat.

Quietfoot – Small brown tom. (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Lakeleaf – Turquoise tom.

**Apprentices**

Nightpaw- Calico tom.

**Elders**

Wishbelly – Dark-brown tom.

Fishfang – Dark-grey tom.

Bluecloud- Grey she-cat.

**Moonclan- Tree**

**Warriors**

Cavepoppy – Black tom.

Morningheart – Black and white she-cat. (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

**Apprentices**

Snowpaw – Purely white tom.

**Sunclan- Sun**

**Leader**

Stonestar – Solid grey tom.

**Deputy**

Birdclaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Head Medicine Cat**

Brightheart – Cream she-cat.

**Warriors**

Owlpelt – Brown and white speckled she-cat.

Fernfang – Calico tom.

Hazelheart – Beautiful hazel she-cat.

Dirt-tail – White tom with a brown tail.

**Apprentices**

Coralpaw – Cream she-cat.

**Queens**

Icewhisker – White she-cat. (Mate: Fernfang)

(Kits: Calico tom, Smaller calico tom, White she-cat with grey tail tip)

**Sunclan – Border Base**

**Guards**

Sandclaw – Sand-colored she-cat.

Obsidian – Sleek black tom; came from a peculiar tribe of cats during a time of war.


	2. Prologue

"This day, we gather to name two new apprentices. Step forward, you two," meowed the ginger tom.

His eyes rested proudly on the two new apprentices, along with Milkclaw, their mother. A white tom exchanged glances with a grey and black tom, each excited for the possibility of gaining their first apprentices. The clearing was almost silent as Moonclan awaited their leader to name the first. A young, sleek grey tom anxiously shuffled his paws.

One of the two cats was a ginger she-cat. She had the same rusty shade of ginger that her father did. Her eyes had the same green shine as well, and now they danced with excitement. The only thing that really separated her from her father was her forepaws, both strangely a pure white, like snow. She was so excited; her fur looked almost like it had been struck by a Starpath.

The other cat was silver, taking after her mother. Her belly and paws were a delicate white; her fur was long, but not too long. Her blue eyes surveyed the crowd, shiny and giving away her excitement. She drew her fluffy tail over her forepaws, exposing amazing white dapples, like snow silhouetted by a grey sky.

"From this day forward"- Fallstar's gaze fell on the ginger- "until she is a warrior, this apprentice will be known as Lightpaw."

Lightpaw exchanged an excited glance with her sister, clearly pleased with her name. She stood taller and glanced around the crowd.

"Mudfoot, step forward," a white tom dressed in brown dapples emerged from the crowd, "You have trained Sevenwind well; I trust you will do the same for this young apprentice."

Mudfoot glanced at a ginger she-cat in the crowd before delicately touching noses. His eyes glittered with amusement.

"And this apprentice"- Fallstar looked at the silver she-cat, and her eyes were bright as stars- "will be known as Blizzardpaw. Silverpelt, you will be her mentor. I know you can hand down some of the skills Earth-heart passed to you."

The silver she-cat proudly touched noses with Blizzardpaw.

**This is the only part of my story that will not be beta-read, so in the rest, you can expect more. If you might want to beta-read my story, please volunteer. This chapter is for both beta-readers and readers to see what my ordinary writing is like, and foreshadow what this story is about.**


End file.
